


Must Be Tuesday

by Patchcat



Series: Surfboards and Pineapple Pizza [12]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: sd_ldws, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-08
Updated: 2012-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-01 15:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patchcat/pseuds/Patchcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the kid described their perp, this is definitely <i>not</i> what Danny had in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Must Be Tuesday

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ com sd_ldws Round 5, Week 1. Genre was crack, prompt was "raccoon."

“You know,” Danny said conversationally. “When the kid said it was a ‘giant-ass bandit, brah,’ _this_ is not what I thought he meant. Looks like he’s headed up the mountain.” A flick of movement and swaying trees to their right had him correcting their course. “A big guy, yeah. Maybe someone Shamu’s size, sure; but this? Really?!”

“Well, ya gotta admit,” Steve replied with an ironic grin as they continued their chase. “The description certainly fi -- Look out!”

Steve grabbed Danny’s arm, pulling them both behind a convenient tree as a giant rock flew past, crashing into the jungle around them and bringing down a couple of trees. “Hey,” Danny yelled. “Watch it, you animal!” 

His shout was only answered by a loud, angry chitter and another rock landing perilously close to where they crouched. Seriously, the things they did for the great state of Hawaii and all things shiny that sparkled. 

A 50-foot raccoon had been tearing up the island all morning, and _of course_ 5-0 got the call. Danny ran frustrated hands through his hair. How was this his life, and how the hell were they supposed to catch that thing?

A quick glance at his partner showed Steve with his game face on.

“All right, Super Seal, I know that look. You got a plan to catch our bandit friend?”

Steve just grinned.

~*~*~*~

Several hours, an elixir of dubious origins, and a handy giant cage later and Danny had to admit that Steve’s plan wasn’t so bad. It wasn’t so _good_ , either; and there was no doubt whatsoever that the Governor was going to have some choice words about the damage. For now, though, Danny only had one question: “All right, genius. How the hell do you propose we shrink back to normal?”


End file.
